


NeverEnding

by UnderTheHorizon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheHorizon/pseuds/UnderTheHorizon
Summary: Sans is having a bad time... Recent events have managed to give the skeleton frequent nightmares, and Sans has distanced himself from his own family as a result. Frisk is worried, Papyrus is confused, but his children seem to know what's up. Sans never told his children about what happened over the course of 15 years, yet they seem to know a good majority of the events... They keep on saying it was a story that was told to them by Papyrus, yet Sans doesn't believe his younger brother would be that mature enough to understand, let alone re-tell the events. Or does Papyrus have a level of maturity that Sans has no idea about? Many questions lurk within these shadows, and Sans wants to uncover them. Yet he ends up caught in a Never Ending nightmare when he is looking for answers.





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: Everything's looking on the Up and Up, I should be able to get Chapter 2 out by Wednesday of next week, possibly earlier. Not going to bother with a release schedule, those things are shit. Hope you guys enjoy death. PS, There may be some SMUT later on, idk if I am able to write smut, but hey, first time should kind of work hopefully. C'ya
> 
> Hey y'all, I am new to this entire thing, so I don't know how it is on a quality standpoint. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. Should be monthly updates unless otherwise specified.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is having a nightmare, He checks on Paps, exits the room, and Frisk is there committing scare Sans. Sans falls to the floor, Frisk takes them to the Bone Zone. Papyrus's Niece asks him how mom and dad met.

Sans wakes up in the middle of the night, Energized all of a sudden.

“Damn it, another one of those…”

Sans tries to go back to bed, but to no prevail. As sans is trying to go to sleep, He hears some noises coming from his brother’s room. Sans walks up to his room, and quietly opens the door. Right as Sans is about to walk in, the door makes a loud and long *CREEEK* sound.

“AH BROTHER, WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE AT THIS LATE OF AN HOUR?” Papyrus asked Sans, with his Niece and Nephew cuddled right up against him.

“can’t sleep, had one of those nightmares again.” Papyrus looked confused as Sans said this, as Sans hasn’t had any nightmares for the past couple of years.

“REALLY? HOW BAD WAS IT? I’M SURE IT COULDN’T BE THAT BAD.” Papyrus asked as Sans was about to leave the room.

“I’m sorry pap, i’m afraid i can’t tell you about this one. It’s too damn dark for you, and tibia honest, i don’t want to be the catalyst for what your outcome would be.”

“OK SANS, I’LL LEAVE YOU TO IT THEN, I’LL BE WITH THE CHILDREN” Said Papyrus as Sans left the room. As Sans closed the door, Frisk was there waiting for him. Frisk’s sudden presence alone managed to scare Sans to the floor.  
“Heh, you alright there?” asked Frisk.

"i sure hope so, you scared me half to death there." Sans said as he was getting up from the floor.

"Good, Let's bring you back to our room" Frisk said, leading Sans to their room. A sign was posted on the door, reading "The Bone Zone, Enter when light is off". As Frisk brings Sans in and shuts the door, Frisk flicks the switch on the panel. The light out front turns green, and the door automatically locks.

 

* * *

 

 

Papyrus is in bed with his Niece and Nephew telling jokes, bad puns, all at 11:42 PM. His niece ask's him, "Hey Uncle Paps, How did Mom and Dad meet?"

As soon as Papyrus started talking, She know that she was in for a long journey.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is an awfully short chapter compared to what I will be posting in the future, However this chapter will make sense once we get further into the story, This chapter is just setting the scene.


	3. Update

ok so i'm working on a new piece, going to work on that for a while.

That's all


End file.
